The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which has a PLU (price look-up) function.
Generally, in an electronic cash register which has the PLU function, to conduct the registration operation, numeral keys, for example, "1", "0" and "0" and a PLU instruction key "PLU" are operated to register the transaction data related to the PLU number "100". In such a system, the number of key actuations required to input the data is considerably high and, therefore, a high speed registration is difficult. In another conventional system, a plurality of PLU registration keys for exclusive use are provided to input the PLU data. In this system, an large number of keys is required and, thus, the keyboard construction is complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel registration control system in an electronic cash register.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which simplifies the key input operation of the PLU data.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a memory system is provided for presetting a desired PLU number for a selected department key. When the selected department key is actuated, the PLU number stored in the memory system is read out to conduct the registration operation in the direct PLU mode. If the electronic cash register has thirty (30) department keys, the registration operation related to thirty (30) PLU numbers can be conducted in the direct PLU mode.